After Avatar
by Enomys
Summary: This is a short story about the gang right after the last scene of season 3. Some action, maybe fighting, and feeeeeliiinnnnnggggggs. NO ROMANCE. Just hand holding. Rated K because there may be some fighting.
1. Chapter 1

A hardwood floor. White walls. Bleachers surrounding a circle of occupied chairs.

"Welcome," says the person at the head of the circle, a smile plastered on her obviously bored visage. "This is the first meeting of Denial Therapy Anonymous. Please rise and say something about yourself."

I stand up slowly, my stomach all aflutter. "Hi," I am able to stutter nervously. The therapist nods encouragingly. "My name is Enomys," I say, and from the rest of the group comes the dull murmur of "Hi Enomys." My spirit slightly bolstered, I continue: "My name is Enomys and I…" I stop, suddenly unable to continue. The therapist interjects, trying to help me along: "You what, Enomys?"

"I…I…I…don't…"

The therapist leans back in her chair with a sigh, and looks at the papers in her lap. "Alright then, should I just say it for you?" I don't answer, but with one look at my scared face she makes her decision. "Okay, what Enomys is trying to say is this: she doesn't own Avatar. Isn't that right Enomys?"

I nod slowly, my breath coming in gasps. But before the therapist moves on to the next person, I jump up. "You're wrong! I do too own Avatar!" Overcome with emotion, I run from the room, screaming at the top of my lungs. The therapist sighs. Oh, boy. This is going to be a long story.

Not clear enough for you? Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender

**Chapter 1**

**The Song**

Toph couldn't take it anymore. There were just too much couple-y feelings in the room. Aang and Katara were holding hands, Suki had her head faced toward Sokka (probably looking deeply into his eyes), and Mai glanced at Zuko so often that it was enough to make anyone sick. Yet still she sat there, tapping her foot and feeling left out. No, not left out, disgusted. Can't the lovers see that they were being way too open with their affections? Apparently not. And Suki and Sokka's heads were getting closer by the second…

Toph jumped out of her seat. "I'm going to take a walk," she declared in a loud voice. "Good idea!" exclaimed the ever exuberant General Iroh, Dragon of the West. "All you young folk need to get out of here so that I can ready the shop for the evening rush."

"But Uncle, I can help you," said Zuko reproachfully.

"No, no Zuko, I can handle it. Besides, you heroes need a break! Go! Roam the streets! Have fun!"

And so they left, an annoyed Toph in the lead, and a grumbling Zuko at the rear. They walked down the main streets of Ba Sing Se's inner circle for about ten minutes before Toph stopped and proclaimed "I'm bored," in a sulky voice. She pointed in the direction of one of Ba Sing Se's inner walls and said "Why can't we go to the outer circle? The inner circle is so boring. Everyone here is an aristocrat of some sort, and all they do is laugh and gossip and ride in their fancy carriages."

Aang, the ever sensitive, noticed the tone in Toph's voice. She was angry about something. From past experiences, he knew that it would be best to appease her. And fast.

"Sure, Toph. We can leave the inner circle. Anybody else coming?"

"Heck yeah!" exclaimed Sokka. "The lower circle has the best stores. I'm in!"

"Sure," said Katara. She saw what Aang was doing.

"Sounds fun," commented Suki. "I'd love to be shown around."

"Fine," said Mai. "Anything for some action."

Zuko said nothing, but his bored expression shifted somewhat.

* * *

Once in the slums of Ba Sing Se, the gang slowed down. There was so much more to look at. Or, mainly, there were so many 'good bargains' that Sokka just couldn't pass up. He jumped and squealed his excitement at every new stall. Suki was laughing at Sokka's every move. Zuko and Mai were looking about, Mai with a bored expression, and Zuko with a look of distaste as he saw that Sokka was exactly like his uncle. Katara made sarcastic comments about Sokka's shopping habits, with Aang laughing at each one. But Toph was still not satisfied. She had wanted to go on this walk alone. Why did she have to stay with these lovey-dovey couples? Out of boredom, she practiced her 'seeing'. She ignored the familiar feel of the people surrounding her, and let the sounds of the marketplace fade away as she felt for other objects. Like the cabbage man moving his cart five feet away. And the lady shaking out her laundry in the alleyway. And the…wait, what was that? The earth was vibrating strangely beneath that person. Suddenly she could hear it too. She snapped back into reality. There was a soft strain of a song slipping through the hustle and bustle of marketplace sounds. Abruptly she turned toward the sound. The music was coming from the next street. She began to move toward the sound.

"Hey Toph, where're you going?" said Aang, who noticed his friend's strange behavior.

"The next street. There is a singer over there." And with that, Toph set off at a run.

Aang started to run after her, with Katara in hand. Suki followed, dragging a protesting Sokka, and behind them, Mai ran swiftly with a small smile on her face, followed by a bewildered Zuko.

* * *

Hey, thanks for reading! Leave reviews, please. It's the only way that I can tell if I am worthy of writing on this site.

Thanks Again!


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome back," says the Therapist.

I'm being dragged back by a pair of rough hands. Welcome back indeed.

After my less than dignified return to the group, I am further dishonored (hey hey, honor, Zuko…never mind) by being asked, once again, to denounce owning Avatar: the Last Airbender.

"Okay, let's try this once more," says the Therapist. And is that a distinct note of exasperation in her voice that I hear?

"I…don't…own…" I, once again, manage to stammer.

"Go on," hints the Therapist.

"I don't own…Avatar," I gasp and choke and stutter. And then, promptly fall to the ground, having a seizure. Mostly because my brain can't comprehend the fact that I still don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender.

Just in case: I don't own Avatar. Either kind of Avatar.

**Chapter 2**

**The Singer**

Zuko was angry. In so many ways. For one, his uncle just tossed him out of the tea shop, and before the evening rush too, when his uncle needed the help that Zuko could provide. Second, he was subjected to spend the day in the Lower Ring, looking at every curio that there was in the city. Third, he had to look at all of this crap because of Sokka. Why did he even like that stuff? And, last but not least, now he was being dragged through the streets of Ba Sing Se all because that cocky Earthbender was going through one of those moods. Why, oh why did she have to ruin his day?

* * *

Sokka was disgruntled. Did they absolutely _have_ to follow Toph? I mean, who cared how she was feeling? Okay, that was actually sort of mean. But seriously? Don't mess with Sokka when he's shopping, okay!? Shopping is practically an _art_, for Tue's and La's sake. So don't mess with my shopping!

* * *

Slap slap slap slap slap slap slap slap slap said the pounding of her feet.

Pound pound pound pound pound pound said her heart.

In a weird way, the physical exertion was curing Toph of her bad mood. This was just another run from just another one of the Avatar's many enemies. Right. Just keep telling yourself that, Toph. What is really happening is that you seem to be bipolar.

Anyway…

She had to find out who that singer was! She had never heard, in all of her years of bending, a single person who could make the earth vibrate on an animal frequency. Whoever they were, they could sing so high that only animals could hear them. And so, she had run. She had to know.

* * *

Katara watched as Toph rounded the corner, upsetting the cabbage man's cart ("My cabbages!" he shrieked) with her careless run. She had a second to briefly wonder why Toph had began to run, but then she heard it. From a couple of streets away, there came a beautiful sound…could that be a sparrow singing? She didn't see what Toph had found so interesting about a sparrow, but, if that could lift Toph's poor spirit, then, who cares? Then she rounded the corner.

* * *

Aang was confused. Hadn't the noise he'd just been hearing come from a sparrow? But apparently not, for the incredibly sweet music of a sparrow's voice came from a refugee's lips. She was small, about Toph's height, but slender, or more like skin and bones. Her clothes were rags, and she was dirty from head to toe, so much so that her hair color was indiscernible. But boy, oh boy, could she sing! And she was performing for a crowd of people, most of who were impressed enough with her performance that they would put a copper piece or two in the wooden bowl at her feet. She stopped, and the crowd slowly, noisily dispersed, leaving the girl behind. She quickly gathered up her bowl, turning from Aang's sight to face the wall behind her. From the clanging and pinging noises, she had started to count the money. When she was done with that, she stood, and deposited her money discreetly in a pouch around her waist. Then she turned and started to walk toward the teens. Toph stood in her path. The girl worked her way up the alley, looking down at her feet, but then stopped when she saw Toph's feet lying on the ground in front of her.

"Where'd you learn to sing like that?" Toph demanded.

"Toph, come on, don't start on her like that," admonished Katara. Then, facing the girl, she said "Hi! I'm Katara. What's your name?"

The girl stayed silent, but her hand retreated behind her back.

"Hey, what are you doing?" demanded Zuko. Mei's hand shot out from her robe and retrieved the knife from the girl's hand.

"Hey!" she protested. "Why are you bothering me? All that I was doing was singing. A girl's got to make a living somehow, ya know?"

In a wordless gesture, Mei held up the knife and raised her eyebrow. _That's some nice knife, _she couldn't help thinking.

"Well," the girl stammered, "I live alone, so I need some kind of protection."

"Alone?" questioned Suki. "Where's your parents?"

The girl shot her a disgruntled look. "They're dead."

"What happened?" questioned Katara, her voice growing soft.

"Landslide," the ragamuffin stated matter-of-factly. "No one's fault: they were just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"So, what's your name, kid?" asked Sokka.

The girl sighed and rolled her bright green eyes. "Fine. Since I've already have told you my life story, I might as well tell you my name too. I'm Sazume."

* * *

Well, what do you think, my friends? Funny? Boring? Needs more dialogue? Let me know! I live for reviews! (Just kidding, 'cause that would be pretty sad, you know?)


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay," comments the Therapist. "We'll try this again. What are you in denial about, Enomys?"

"I am in denial about not owning something," I mumble, having recovered from my self-induced seizure.

"Well, go on, tell us what it is," she says, sounding increasingly more impatient.

"I don't own…Avatar," I say. Wow, look at that, I can say it without something bad happening! But at what cost? I just denied Avatar. Sob…

And so I end up on the floor having a temper tantrum. The Therapist looks on and sighs. _This one just won't let go! I need to get a new job._

That was my disclaimer. And this is for anyone who doesn't comprehend: I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

**Hospitality**

"Okay, are you done invading my personal life now? Am I free? Can I go?" Sarcasm dripped from the young voice. Where had she learned how to be so sarcastic? Katara pitied the girl. She had no friends or family, no person to lean on, and had to learn to fend for herself. That was not the way a child should have to grow up.

The girl started to leave. "Wait!" cried Katara, grabbing her arm. "Where are you going?"

Again with the sarcasm. "Where do you think? My home. Are you going to stalk me there as well?"

"Well, no. I was just wondering if you wanted to go with us."

"Oh yeah, that's a great idea! I should just leave with a bunch of strangers that I don't know."

"That's not what I meant," amended Katara hastily. "I meant that we can give you hot food and a bed, if you want it."

"Thanks, but no thanks," said the girl. Goodness, she was stubborn. Was everyone in the Earth Kingdom as stubborn as Toph?

"Why not?" demanded Toph. "We're being nice to you. Why should you refuse?"

The girl stood there, for once not having something to say.

"We've got seal jerky," cajoled Sokka, like seal jerky was the best thing in the world.

Sazume sniffed, but everyone else rolled their eyes at Sokka's comment, with the exception of Mei, who was preoccupied with the knife.

"We've also got better food," offered Zuko with a sharp glance in Sokka's direction. "Have you ever had fire flakes?" asked Zuko.

_Well, that was weird, _thought Mei. Since when had Zuko become so benevolent? And why did he even care? And now she was looking like the odd one out not having spoken so far. Now she would have to say something. "We're not going to hurt you," she said flatly. To exemplify her point, Mei gave the knife back to the girl. "See? We have no evil intentions."

Sazume eyed the black-haired girl suspiciously. Was this a trick? She had only just escaped a trap like this one. But the blue-eyed girl seemed to care a lot, and so did the one with the short brown hair. And the black-haired girl had given the knife back. Maybe they really weren't evil…

Katara was astounded when Sazume had agreed to come with them. She had been sure that Mei's off-putting demeanor was going to chase the girl away. But the exact opposite had happened, and now the girl seemed to trust them a little bit more.

Katara's thoughts were cut short by a clipped voice. "Well? Are we ever going to this wonderful land of food that you described?" Maybe Katara was wrong. There was no trust in this voice. Sarcasm reigned supreme.

"Sure!" said Suki brightly. "And we should probably tell you our names, since we know yours. I'm Suki."

Suki nudged Sokka. He jumped, startled, but then faced the girl and informed her that his name was Sokka.

Sokka then decided to become the main voice of the group. He chose Zuko to pick on first, because, well, it was so much fun to make Zuko angry!

Sokka pointed at Zuko. "That is Zuko. We call him Scarman, for obvious reasons." While he said this, Sokka lazily waved his hand in the direction of Zuko's scar. And he beamed when he saw that Zuko's cheeks had turned pink and his hands were clenching into fists.

"And this is Mei," he said, about to give her a cheesy nickname as well. He suddenly remembered that she had several knives on her person, and decided to play it safe.

"This is the almighty Avatar, or as we call him, Aang," Sokka proclaimed, pointing at the airbender.

"Awww, geez Sokka," said Aang while blushing and staring at his toes.

"And this is my sister Katara," Sokka continued, waving his arm in her direction. "And this is…"

He never got to finish the sentence. A column of earth had risen from the street and hit him squarely in the chest, sending him flying into the far wall. Toph walked up to the girl and said: "I'm Toph," in her no-nonsense manner. "Ignore that idiot."

"Okay," said Sazume slowly. Who were these people?

"I'm not an idiot!" protested Sokka breathlessly as he tried to stand back up. "Ow," he complained, grasping his shoulder. "What was that for, Toph?" he whined piteously.

"Freaking out our guest, is what," retorted the angered earthbender. She then addressed Katara: "Can you try to control your brother for like, ten seconds?"

"I can try," Katara said doubtfully. "But it's really hard."

"Anyway, we need to get going." Toph turned to face Sazume again. "Do you still want to come?"

Sazume was tempted to leave the weirdoes. There was only so much that a person could stand, you know? But she was tired, and they had promised her food. Hot food. And that sounded so good to her starving stomach…

"Yeah, I'm coming," she said.

"Well come on then! Let's get moving!" Toph said impatiently. And with that, she headed back out of the alleyway.

* * *

Yes, I know, this chapter is a bit boring. But I think that it is funnier as well. So…what do you think, intrepid readers? Review!


	4. Chapter 4

I sniffle. Someone is pulling me back up and plopping me back into a chair. And the Therapist is speaking again, this time in a calming manner:

"Enomys? Are you okay? Do you feel able to continue with the therapy?"

I look up and see the curious and somewhat amused faces of my peers in this therapeutic group, and the partially concerned face of the Therapist. After a moment, I nod and clear my throat.

"I…don't…own…"

The Therapist nods her head encouragingly as the group waits with bated breath.

"…Avatar…" I choke out.

The Therapist beams, but maybe she is celebrating too soon…

I faint dead away in my chair. I just can't deny owning Avatar.

A word for the people who are scratching their heads: I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender.

**Chapter 4**

**Tea and Sympathy**

Sazume followed Toph out of the alley way. _Why do they care so much?_ It's not like she was anyone important. She was just another refugee, another poor soul who had but a few coins to her name. So why had they singled her out? And now why were they being so hospitable? It just wasn't natural, her being from the slums and them being nobility, practically. _What are they up to?_

* * *

Aang looked at the back of the young girl's dirty head. He felt sorry for her. He couldn't imagine losing parents, since he had never known his, but he knew what it was like to lose someone very close to you. He hoped that they could find a way to help her, maybe find her a guardian, some shelter, some clean clothes, a stable supply of food. But with that attitude? They'd be lucky if she stayed to gulp some water.

* * *

Suki was thinking similar thoughts. She really wanted to help Sazume, but the girl was deliberately nasty. How were they going to get her to accept their hospitality? The warrior was stumped. This was a new kind of attitude that she had never encountered before, and it was frustrating, not being able to reach out to the girl. She was like a turtle duck when they ducked their heads into their shells: untouchable.

* * *

By this time the group had made it back to the Upper Ring. It was almost evening, but there was almost no activity. The residents of the Upper Ring liked to retire early, strained as they were from sitting and doing nothing all day long. And so the group walked, in utter silence, toward a certain tea shop.

* * *

Iroh looked out the window to see his nephew and company. He was surprised to see the teens back at the shop so late. Where had they been? He bustled about, setting another pot of water on to boil, and started laying out place settings. His nephew, now the Fire Lord, was the first to burst through the door. Iroh raised an eyebrow, regarding his adopted son with confusion, but Zuko ignored the gaze and headed straight for the kitchen to help with the dinner. Mai came in next, and she too followed Zuko to the kitchen. Then came Sokka and Suki, holding hands. When Iroh glanced at them, they shrugged in unison and sat down at the table. Aang and Katara walked in, followed by Toph, and Iroh was getting more confused by the second. Why were they so silent? And suddenly, he knew why. A few steps behind the powerful earthbender was a shrimp of a girl, thin as a twig and dirty as if she did nothing but roll in mud. She had her head bent, and she was shuffling her feet, like she was afraid to look up. Iroh's heart went out to the girl. She looked in desperate need of a bath, food, shelter, and a hug. Which he would provide, but not necessarily in that order.

"And who might you be?" he inquired politely.

The girl looked up, startled, but only for an instant. Then her eyes hardened over and emotion drained from her face. _Ah,_ Iroh thought. She is a tough one, wary and full of pride. Never matter: he would soon win her over.

"Your name, please?" Iroh asked, still polite.

"Sazume," she muttered, not looking him in the eyes.

"Would you like something to eat, Sazume?" he asked.

"Sure, sure," she said quickly.

"Anything in particular?"

She thought for a moment, and then bowed her head in embarrassment. She didn't know that there were different kinds of food, having only had the rudiments in her life: water, bread, and spinach.

Iroh noticed her sudden quiet and said gently; "Well, we'll just put out a lot of options, and you can choose what looks good, okay?"

She nodded, and looked up. A sign of relief passed over her features and was gone.

"Dinner is ready!" proclaimed Zuko, who was carrying a tray loaded with fresh fruits and vegetables. Behind him was a three person train: Mai carried a tray laden with bread and a soup tureen, Katara hefted some Water Tribe style dishes, including Sokka's beloved seal jerky, and Aang brought in some traditional Fire Nation dishes, including fire flakes. Everyone who wasn't already seated ran for the table. Iroh, the picture of patience, slowly walked over to pick up the teapot, and poured everyone a cup of his famous jasmine tea. Then he sat down, and beckoned Sazume forward. She seemed shy, and so had not run to the table when everyone else had. She stepped forward slowly, coming to sit at the end of the bench near Iroh, but still far away from the rest of the group, who were laughing and joking while reaching for food. Iroh reached across the entwined arms to bring out a simple fruit salad and a stir fry. He doled out a generous portion of each dish on two plates, handing one to Sazume and keeping the other for himself. The girl eyed the dish with apprehension and wonder. She sat like this for about a minute or so until Iroh handed her a pair of chopsticks.

Iroh wanted to laugh so badly. The look on that youngster's face! She had probably never seen a pair of chopsticks before, and so was looking at them with confusion. She set one down, and then lifted the other as a tiny spear, and drove it into a purple berry. The rest of the table watched her as she brought the berry to her mouth. Suddenly realizing that she was now the center of attention, she blushed, set down her 'spear', and bent her head.

"Do you know how to use chopsticks?" Iroh asked softly.

"No," murmured the shamefaced girl.

"Would you like to learn how?"

The girl looked up at the dinner's other participants, and nodded.

"Good. Now to use your chopsticks properly, you must hold them between the first and third fingers…"

Zuko sighed and returned his gaze to his plate as his uncle's cheery tone explained the basics of chopsticks to the clueless orphan.

* * *

If you're reading this, I'm hopefully assuming that you have read the entire story so far. So? What are you waiting for? You know what you have to do. Review!


End file.
